


Sing Me Away Index

by WhisperWeeper



Series: Sing Me Away [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Familial Bonds, Fish Tails, Gen, Human Names, I repeat NOT A STORY, Index, Instinctual Ties, Mermaids, Mermen, Not a Story, Pod Descriptions, Pods, all their names and looks and pods, mermaid au, more names will be added as the series goes on, or I guess merfolk names, so much more, this is an index of the characters in the Sing Me Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperWeeper/pseuds/WhisperWeeper
Summary: An index of all the pods in the Sing Me Away series.The names of the pods, human names for the characters, ages, sexes, and species/tail descriptions.NOT A STORY - Just a companion index to the series.





	Sing Me Away Index

**Author's Note:**

> More "chapters" will be added as the series progresses, showcasing other pods.
> 
> For now, here's the main three for When You Close Your Eyes.

**Sapphire Cavern Pod**

**_(shark/eel/betta/greater weever/European bass)_ **

_(Germania/M)_  
 **Diedrich** —ashy blond hair, turquoise eyes, deep ebony tail with vibrant silver stripes down the sides, black hands & silver webbing, whale shark  
 _(Hungary/F)_  
 **Elizabeta, 25** —brown hair, green eyes, fuchsia tail w/ aqua patches, pretty round fins, aqua hands & pale pink webbing, coral hairpiece, betta  
 _(Prussia/M)_  
 **Gilbert, 24** —silver hair, red eyes, inverted from his father, silver tail with black stripes down the sides, silver hands & black webbing, shark  
 _(Austria/M)_  
 **Roderich, 22** —brown hair, violet eyes, overly long violet iridescent tail that has silver accents, silver hands & pale purple webbing, eel  
 _(Belgium/F)_  
 **Emma, 19** —blonde hair, green eyes, tawny tail with green speckles, brown hands & pale green webbing, seaweed bow, shark  
 _(Netherlands/M)_  
 **Abel, 18** —light brown hair, hazel eyes, tawny tail with blue speckles, brown hands & pale blue webbing, shark  
 _(Germany/M)_  
 **Ludwig, 17** —blond hair, blue eyes, silver tail with blue strips all over his tail, blue hands & silver webbing, shark  
 _(Luxembourg/M)_  
 **Klaus, 14** —light brown hair, blue eyes, white tail with thin blue stripes, blue fins, blue hands & milky white webbing, g. weever  
 _(Czech Republic/F)_  
 **Evicka, 8** —dark brown hair and eyes, muddy brown tail and hands & pale brown webbing, black ribbon in her hair, E. bass  
 _(Slovakia/M)_  
 **Bazil, 8** —ashy brown hair, pewter eyes, dark grey/slate tail and hands & pale grey webbing, black ribbon around his neck, E. bass  
 _(Kugelmugel/M)_  
 **Killian, 3** —white hair, lilac eyes, periwinkle tail with white tiger stripes, periwinkle hands & white webbing, eel

**x**

**Verdant Shallows Pod**

_**(leopard sharks)** _

_(Switzerland/M)_  
 **Vash, 20** —blond hair, emerald eyes, dark emerald tail, seaweed rings, white speckles, emerald hands & white webbing, leopard shark  
 _(Liechtenstein/F)_  
 **Lilli, 5.5** —blonde hair, green eyes, seafoam green tail, jade rings, white speckles, seafoam hands & white webbing, leopard shark

**x**

**Great Alcazar Pod**

_**(lionfish/scorpionfish/butterfly blenny/butterfly goldfish)** _

_(Rome/M)_  
 **Alexius** —brown hair, auburn/gold eyes, large golden tail, pale yellow stripes, many fins and spines, golden hands & webbing, lionfish  
 _(Spain/M)_  
 **Antonio, 24** —brown hair, green eyes, dark red tail, many fins and spines, lighter red/white splotches, red hands & white webbing, scorpionfish  
 _(Portugal/M)_  
 **Fausto, 23** —brown hair, green eyes, pale red tail, white splotches, less fins/spines, red hands & white webbing, scorpionfish  
 _(N. Italy/M)_  
 **Feliciano, 20** —light brown hair, amber eyes, bright gold tail like Alexius, white stripes, more fins/less spines, golden hands & webbing, lionfish  
 _(S. Italy/M)_  
 **Lovino, 20** —dark brown hair, hazel eyes, burnt orange/bronze tail, white stripes, less fins/more spines, bronze hands & orange webbing, lionfish  
 _(Seborga/M)_  
 **Beppe, 16** —brown hair, green eyes, bright orange tail, red stripes and speckles, orange hands & red webbing, lionfish  
 _(Vatican City/M)_  
 **Stefano, 14** —white hair, icy blue eyes, black eye spot, stark white tail, black spots on fins, white hands & black webbing, b. goldfish  
 _(Andorra/F)_  
 **Adora, 7** —dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, turquoise tail, teal stripes, white speckles, turquoise hands & white webbing, b. blenny  
 _(Malta/M)_  
 **Marcello, 7** —blond hair, blue eyes, dark blue tail, white fins/speckles, dark blue hands & white webbing, b. blenny  
 _(San Marino/M)_  
 **Livio, 7** —light brown hair, blue-green eyes, pale blue tail, pale green tipped fins, white speckles, blue hands & white webbing, b. blenny  
 _(Sicily/F)_  
 **Clara, 4** —platinum hair, blue eyes, bright white/almost translucent tail, cream tipped fins, white hands & cream webbing, b. goldfish  
 _(Sardinia/F)_  
 **Perla, 4** —light blonde hair, brown eyes, dark cream tail, sandy spots, sand hands & dark cream webbing, b. goldfish  
 _(Balearic Islands/F)_  
 **Rita, 4** —white hair, pink eyes, pale pink tail, white spots, white hands & pink webbing, b. goldfish 

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters will be the death of me, I swear~! 
> 
> Some names of the characters aren't canon, as they don't have official names yet decided, so some liberties were taken, of course.
> 
> I decided to add on Sicily, Sardinia, and the Balearic Islands as their own identities even though I know they're technically apart of Italy and Spain. Just felt like adding a bit more variety and experiment around with new characters.


End file.
